creepypastavillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic.EXE
|weapons/tools = Sonic.exe game Tendrils |goals = Kill real and fictional people. Merge his world with the human one. Enslave humanity. Reign as a god.}} X''', better known as '''Sonic.exe, is the titular main antagonist of the Creepypasta of the same name and its sequel "Sonic.exe/Round 2", and is the overall main antagonist of the series. Sonic.exe is an inter-dimensional energy-based entity that possesses a CD-ROM of the original Sonic the Hedgehog, taking on the form of the titular main character. Then, he proceeds to "kill" the in-game characters before attacking and removing the soul/killing the person playing his game. Origin The story "Sonic.exe" was first posted by its original author JC-the-Hyena on August 9, 2011 on the Creepypasta Wiki, as a part of the hacked/bootleg/corrupted video game story trend.On August 13th, 2012, GameJolt user MY5TCrimson released a game titled “Sonic.exe” based on the Creepypasta story, which helped its spread with Let's Plays and videos. Though the original story would eventually be removed for being deemed too low quality, sequels and spinoffs continued. Biography The original Sonic.exe story centers on Tom, a young man who was a big fan of Sonic the Hedgehog, especially the older games. He claimed that he had not played any glitched or hacked games before, though he admitted that he did not want to after an experience he had. He then proceeded to recount his experience, saying how he received a CD and an accompanying letter from his friend Kyle, begging him to destroy the disc before it's "too late" and not to never play the game. Ignoring his friend's warnings, Tom played the game and began to encounter odd, somewhat disturbing phenomena, from a title card featuring an evil-looking Sonic with bloody eyes and glowing pupils with a wide smile to the presence of a file select screen similar to that of the one in Sonic the Hedgehog 3, with a red background and chilling music playing. As he picked the only available character, Tails and began the first stage, titled "HILL ACT 1", Tom continued to find more evidence that there was something wrong with the game, namely the copious amounts of dead animals, all murdered in gruesome ways and eventually encountering Sonic at the end of the level, standing completely still and with his eyes closed. When Tails attempted to get his attention during a cutscene by tapping him on the shoulder, Sonic's eyes opened, identical to the evil Sonic on the title screen before cutting to black, with the message "Hello. Do you want to play with me?" In the next level, "HIDE AND SEEK", Tom witnessed Sonic chasing Tails, the latter flying despite an inability to do so without a Super form, before disappearing, teleporting in front of the distraught fox and killing him and cutting to black. Tails screams as his throat is slit; a splash of blood is seen coming from his neck. Shocked, Tom reads the next message, "YOU'RE TOO SLOW. WANT TO TRY AGAIN?". After playing as Knuckles and losing a supposed "boss battle" with Sonic, with Knuckles dying the same way as Tails, Tom decided to take a break from the game. However, his rest was plagued by nightmares featuring the corrupted Tails and Knuckles, and the demonic Sonic, with him waking in a cold sweat. Returning to the game, Tom picked Dr. Robotnik from the file select screen and continued with the game. At the end of the level, Sonic teleported in front of Robotnik, before the screen cut to red static. Then, a "hyper-realistic" image of Sonic appeared on the screen, with the words "I AM GOD!". This Sonic had bleeding black and red eyes, a very wide grin, and sharp bloodstained teeth. After the game ended, Tom turned around to find, to his utter horror, a bloodied Sonic plush doll on his bed. Tom's fate is ambiguous (though the official sequel reveals that Tom committed suicide to escape from the entity using Sonic's likeness). Kyle was likely Exe's previous victim. It is later revealed that X has a following of worshipers known as the Cult of X who are the ones responsible for distributing the haunted disk after every murder, and made copies so that X can continue to devour souls for all time. Category:Originates from Video Games Category:Video Game Villains